MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) is a semiconductor device used for applications such as power control. In some cases, the MOSFET is made of silicon carbide in order to reduce e.g. switching loss.
In a semiconductor device containing silicon carbide, the bipolar operation of the parasitic diode in the MOSFET may generate crystal defects and increase the on-resistance and leakage current. There has been proposed a structure incorporating a Schottky barrier diode in order to suppress such bipolar operation by the MOSFET. However, incorporation of a Schottky barrier diode causes concern about the increase of ROA (roll-off amount).